Love on the 230th sight
by blackrose2301
Summary: Sakura Haruno ...A normal medical ninja,or is she?Her life is complicated and her clan is dead.She falls for Naruto than Sasuke comes back.It confuses her. Sasori appeares and gives her three wishes.... What will it be?


Narusaku,Deisaku,Sasosaku and Sasusaku story...I hope that youll make it into an Dojin

Chapter 1 of Love on the 230th sight

Three deadly wishes

I woke up,I could barely see becouse my eyes were full with tears...Almoust an year passed since Naruto left...

I heard something under my window,I opened it.

"Oh crap!Shes here!"

Someone whispered.

"Perfect."

One man jumped thru my window and ended on had warm brown eyes and wild red hair.

"Oh,is that Sakura Haruno?Your such a beautifel blooming flower.I will turn you into my loyal servant,and than puppet."

"S-sorry...Im only 13..."

I said,I don't know why.

"Well than you're to young aren't you?"  
He said,i nodded as a yes.

He whispered something in my ear.

"I can't matter how much you try,I wil only revive my self into a human."  
His warm breath made me feel...Well strange.

"What are you?"

I asked him slowly.

"I am a puppet,and life is my puppet master."

He than two years passed and I was with him in a I went to hit him I whispered in his ear:"How did you see my future?"

"Our,you a life mistery."

I suddenly felt his wooden arm on mine.

"We will se each other soon."

I gave him the final hit.

"Sakura,whats wrong?"  
Naruto asked me,with his face so close to me.

"Its nothing Naruto..."

"Wold you like to eat Ramen with me?"

"Yea I guess."  
We slowly walked next to each other.

"Sakura,the night is so I sleep over?"

I suddenly herd something in the bushes,but I didn't see anything.

"Sorry...Ever since my family died and my brothers are on the mission,I want to be tomorrow I can sleep over at your house if you want."

He smiled and hugged me,his warm bodi was all over mine.

"Yea!Thank you Sakura-Chan!!!!"  
"No problem Naruto"

I said blushing.

"I am tired...See you tomorrow!"

I said,he hugged again than I went home.

"Aaah...Sasori-Sama your so weird..."

I told myself.

"What shall I do,when I feel that you're hounting me."

I went up in my room.

"Sasuke-.I wont call him kun or anything becouse he called me just Sakura."

I cold sware that I heard a silent "Sakura" from outside the window.

"Oh,Its so hot in here,I will open the window."

I changed my clothes and went to something woke me up.

"Sakura!"

"Waah!"

It was such a shock.

"Did you open your window for me or what?"

I covered my body with my blanket,becouse you cold see my underwear under my sleeping gown.

"S-Sasuke?"  
He sat next to me and grabbed my arms.

"Listen,you're annoying as before,but I need to restore my clan and you have some strong genes which you didn't awake."

"W-what?"

"Listen,the Haruno clan isn't your have pink hair,but noone from your clan has pink hair."

"I know that!"

I yelled.

"Im from the Izumi clan!From the lightning country"

"I know."

He was so close.

"Your clan has something familiar with the lets revive my clan!"  
"B-but you don't even like me."  
"Like I even have to!"

He smirked.I pushed him away,he hitted the wall.

"Wow,you really changed alot.I want you ,NOW."

"Get out!"  
"S-sakura."

"GET OUT!"

He jumped thru the window.I jumped on my bed and started to cry.

"Why is he so cold?Why?"

My tears turned I am on 16-teen and having seriouse problems.I took the picture of Naruto,Sasuke,Kakashi and the team the time where I got every good memory.

"Sakura,are you ok?"  
My brother came in.

"Odin!!!O-our parents..."  
I looked lived with our aunt in the lightning hugged me.

"S-Sakura..."

I cryied,then Andeus came in,my favourite was at my Aunt's too,but I wasnt becouse she never liked me.

"Where is Valerie?"

"He is..."

"OH NO!"

I fell on my knees and cryed out lout.I felt someone is watching me.  
"Please,leave me alone for a moment..."

I said with my tears falling down my cheaks.I sat on my bed and took my family picture.I fell a sleep.

Tomorrow I packed my Christmas,and I am going to sleepover at Narutos.I agreed so that he wont be lonely.I made him Ramen and a gift.I have 2 presents for I heard my cell ringing.

"Whos bothering me?"

I answerd.

"Sorry when will you come?"  
"Soon.I'm you have a christmas tree?"

" I have a present for you."

"I'll bring the tree ok?"

"But ,Saku-chan,you don't need to."

"But I will ya!"  
I hung up.I bought a tree,and with my enourmous streinght brang it to Narutos I went back to take my things.I saw Sasuke there.I still love heart started beating faster and faster,I started gasping.

"What are you doing here?"

I barely managed to ask.

"I want you,Sakura.I NEED YOU!I need another Uchiha,isn't that easy to understand?"

I widely opened my eyes,I cold see that he is telling the sight changed.I could see his chacra,his wishes.

"Oh,the famous Ranindory huh?"

"Yeah,it seems.I see everything about ME ALONE!!!"

"S-sakura...I will make you to!"

He rushed on me and started undressing me.

"You're so hot now."

I pushed him took of his Kimono.

"Don't...Sasuke please don't"

"Sakura...I really want you."  
He touched my back...It made my chakra go crazy.

"You can't do that again...Your chakra course has ben stopped."  
"Oh shit!"

He touched my naked leg.

"Sasuke,stop"

I suddenly came in.

He ran towards Sasuke and pushed him of me.

"Sakura,are you ok?"

"I guess...My chakra course stopped.I'll be ok."  
Naruto grabbed Sasuke.

"What did you want to do?Ha?!?!You 're staying here!"

Sasuke suddenly started to dissapear.

"Sakura...Chan...Se you later,and I'll do it later!"

"Sasuke...I...I HATE YOU!"

Sasuke suddenly started gasping.

"Sakura...You're so diffrent now...If you were like this before,mybe i would confess to you...Oh shit!"  
He dissapeared.

"You don't have to g-"

I hugged Naruto.

"Thank you...I'll go,ok?"

"Ok Sakura..."

I dressed myself and went to Narutos setted the tree and watched TV.

"Sakura chan...I have only one bed...Shall I sleep on the floor?"  
"If you want to."

"So...Well sleep together...Open my present."

I took a colorfull box.I ripped the paper and saw a picture of team 7...Ma on Sasukes back and Naruto rubbing my head while Kakashi is reading "ICHA ICHA PARADISE" book.

I hugged Naruto and whispere lightly.

"Thank you Naruto,I have two gifts for one."

"But theres only one gift under the tree."

"You'll get the other one later."

He took my preasent and opened it.

"S-Sakura...I-I love you."

He preasent was a picture of me,Sasuke and was before Sasuke left us.I was hugging Sasuke and Naruto.

I blushed,he hugged me.

"What's the second present?"  
He asked me.I kissed his lips.

"This is it."

"This is the bes present ever!"  
He said,he started kissing me,he slowly started to undress me.

"Do you want it?"  
He asked me slowly.

"Yes...Naruto,I want you."

I felt his warm breath on my neck,and his warm kisses.I spread my legs and started to undress him.I putted my hands on his hair,his hair was so Sasuke came in.

"I see that I am I still need you Sakura."

I was so angry.I ran towards him,he took my hand and pulled made some signs and Naruto fell asleep.

"You are mine!"

I hitted him,suddenly Sasori appeared.

"Leave her...Sakura,you have three wishes."

"Ah,now?"  
"YEA!Tell me!"

"First wish is to...Make Sasuke dissapear"

I told him...I didn't reolise than that it was a deadly wish...The first started dissapearing.

"S-Sakura..."

He whispered...

"The other 2 are for tomorrow and the day after tomorrow."  
Tomorrow I was sleeping....There was nothing between me and Naruto anymore...Sasuke used a memory erasing jutsu.

"Sasuke..."

I started to choke in my teares.

"Sakura,whats wrong?"

Naruto asked me...He was gentle as always.

"Nothing...Naruto..."

"Sakura,who is Sasuke?"

I stud up,the teares started lining on my didn't know who Sasuke was?Oh no!Then I had a flashback from yesterday...When Sasuke was dissapearing...

" N-aruto-kun...Nobody..."

I said...I really was did I do that?My life is such a mess...My teares are lining up again...I am sad,as much as I can be.

"Naruto.I have to go...Bye..."

I was crying all day...

"Why?"

Suddenly A blonde guy appeared.

"Hello Sakura."

It was Deidara.

"Dei-Didn't Sasuke kill you?"

"Who-?"  
"Nevermind."

I almoust forgot the fact that my wish came true.

"Why are you here?"

I asked...

"I don't...I can't fight you now,do you Know it Deidara?"

"Yea,Sasori needs to see you in,about 7'o clock tonight,at the bridge."  
"Oh...I'll come...If I don't become blind becouse of this tears."

"You'll ya Sakura..."

I started to cry louder...Sasuke called me Sakura...Just Sakura,with no prefixes...Oh Sasuke...-kun

I got to the training grounds...I was pissed at still...I wont take the wish back...Todays wish....It would be good that I stop crying.

"Aaaaaaaaah."

My teares...My first wish started killing me.I fell on my sore pain,the sadness in my tears,the...Darkness spreading.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

I yelled.I couldn't grab my breath...Then I remembered the scene where Sasuke was dissapearing,the pain in my chest started 's tear was holding on his eye...Then that silent "Sakura..."It hurted more and more...I looked at my watch,it was already 6.30 p.m...I couldn't wait.I started to run towards the bridge.

"The pain is spreading,isn't it...SAKURA!"

I heard Sasuke's voice.

"I HATE YOU,LEAVE ME!"

I ran faster...Finally I cam there,I fell infront of Sasori.I didn't want to stand up.

"What is this pain?"

I asked him while gasping.

"You caused it by yourself."  
He said with sorrow in his eyes.

" Second wish?"

"MAKE IT STOP!!!"

"Ok,Sakura...."

Again,but the pain as the darkness which caused it stopped spreading.

"T-thank you."

"Tell me the third wish..."  
"Already?"

"Yes."

I thinked a while,then I decided.

"I WANT TO LIVE MY LIFE,LIKE IT WAS BEFORE,BUT WITH ONLY ONE CHANGE!"

I yelled.

"What is the change?"  
"I want to Sasuke never leave me.I want him to stay at the good side."

I said.

"Ok,now you shall become my-"

"Loyal servant."

I whispered.

"I will change the past,so that you'll leave,not you'll be back."

Suddenly everything started to move fast,backwards.I was 13 again,at the way out when Sasuke stopped me.

"Where do you thing you're going?"

"None of you're buisness."

I said and dissapeared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------What will happen?Found out at the next chapter:

-Wishes course-Sakuras course mark of HELL!


End file.
